


If Only They Knew

by boneslen



Category: Hamlet (1996), Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft Hamlet, danish boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneslen/pseuds/boneslen
Summary: "Do you truly...truly love me?"Hamet's eyes were curious with a touch of fear in them. Horatio realized he could bring Hamlet's entire world down with a few harsh words of rejection. He knew that he had such an effect of Hamlet, but he also knew that would never do anything to hurt Hamlet."My sweet prince," Horatio started. He placed a hand on the side of Hamlet's face, which Hamlet leaned into fondly. "Never doubt my love for you."





	If Only They Knew

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I’m not good at writing like dialogue in Shakespeare’s times. But I love Hamlet way too much to let that stop me. I hope you enjoy!

Horatio heard plenty of the rumors, whispers, and tall tales about Hamlet. The common people admired and respected the Prince of Denmark, but they hardly knew him at all. They didn't even know what he looked like. 

Once, in town, Horatio heard a few men say that "Young Hamlet is cold, I heard. He's frigid, and hates everyone."

On another day, Horatio witnessed two women gossiping that "the prince is very intimidating."

Then, the one description that was farthest from the truth was when a father told his curious son that "Prince Hamlet believes he is better and smarter than everyone else. He's an arrogant man, and that's all you need to know about him."

Horatio had to restrain himself from biting back at the man. 

If only they knew. 

 

Horatio entered Hamlet's chambers, shuddering from the cold outside, then looked around. Hamlet was asleep, his tousled hair a mess. A beautiful mess, nonetheless. 

Pulling off his coat, Horatio watched his lovely prince sleep. Then, he gently went to Hamlet, and caressed his face. 

"My lord..."

Blearily and confused, Hamlet's eyes opened, and his face relaxed into a smile as he saw Horatio. 

"Horatio," Hamlet exclaimed fondly. He pulled himself up from the tangled mess of his bedsheets and threw his arms around Horatio, hugging him in a warm embrace. 

"You've been gone too long," Hamlet mumbled into Horatio's shoulder. "I missed you."

The love in Horatio's heart was abundant, and he held Hamlet comfortingly. 

Hamlet pulled back, his eyes bright, with any sign of tiredness gone. 

Horatio responded, his eyes skimming Hamlet. The prince looked more thin and tired than he was before. "I'm sorry, my lord. I had a large amount of business to deal with in town. But my thoughts always went back to you in every spare moment I had."

The kind smile that Hamlet gave Horatio was proof that Horatio's cold journey back to Elsinore was worth every second. 

"Tis no matter, you're here now, and with me."

Hamlet settled back into his bed, holding onto Horatio's hand, as an invite to join him. With pleasure, Horatio stumbled into Hamlet's vast bed, pushing away pillows and bedsheets so that they could be close. 

When Horatio was comfortable, Hamlet buried himself against Horatio, grasping his clothes, as if he was making sure Horatio wouldn't leave during the middle of the night. 

As the tired prince drifted off into sleep once again, Horario could only admire Hamlet. He was beautiful. 

Without warning, Hamlet blinked awake and his piercing eyes met Horatio's. The intensity of Hamlet's gaze almost froze Horatio, but then Hamlet softly laughed. 

"You must be tired, love. Sleep. We can talk more tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord."

Hamlet's eyes closed, but a smile graced his face. "Hamlet. It's always Hamlet."

"Yes, my Hamlet."

Horatio didn't miss the soft blush that appeared on Hamlet's face, and he smirked ever so slightly at the sight.

 

The next afternoon, Hamlet and Horatio walked together throughout the courtyard that was coated with a fresh layer of snow. It was gloriously beautiful. 

"Tis simple in that no flake is the same," Hamlet softly said aloud, as his eyes wandered over the snowy horizon. 

"Interesting, indeed."

Hamlet turned to give Horatio a smile, then leaned forward and ran his hand through Horatio's hair. "You have some of said snowflakes in your hair..."

The prince's gentle touch and warm smile could've melted all the snow around them. As Hamlet withdrew his hand and continued to walk along the path, Horatio knelt down and packed a ball of snow in his own hand. 

Hamlet was about to say something else about the beauty of the winter when Horatio snuck up behind him and smashed the snowball on top of Hamlet's head. 

Hamlet yelped in surprise and whipped around, astonishment in his eyes. The snow trickled down his face and neck, and he gave Horatio a playful glare. "Horatio! You betray me!"

Grinning, Horatio gave a witty response. "I thought you would enjoy a first hand experience with these snowflakes that you admire so much. When they're on your head, can you really see how no two flakes are the same?"

"Really, you are the worst," Hamlet exclaimed, but the bright smile on his face said otherwise. He ruffled his own hair, trying to shake away the snow. 

Horatio wondered how a man could still look so effortlessly beautiful with wet snow in his hair and on his face. 

Hamlet rubbed his bare hands together, for the direct contact with the snow had made them cold. In addition, his entire head was practically freezing, all thanks to his beloved best friend. 

Feeling a bit remorseful, Horatio grabbed both of Hamlet's hands in his own gloved ones. He stared at Hamlet with a gaze full of adoration, and smiled at the prince. "I'm sorry, my lord. Forgive me?"

Hamlet's nose and cheeks were red from the bitter cold, and if Horatio wasn't so shy, he would've even called Hamlet cute. 

"Always." Hamlet rolled his eyes at Horatio. He squeezed Horatio's hands tighter. "I'll always forgive you. Even when you do stupid things like that."

Horatio leaned forward quickly and kissed Hamlet on the cheek. Then, he said softly in Hamlet's ear, "you're too kind."

Hamlet flushed even more, and refused to look at Horatio directly. "And you're too bold."

"Not at all, my prince. Not at all."

 

"I have to go. I'm terribly sorry, my lord." 

Horatio was packing once again. He had to go to Norway to settle domestic disputes. It was his duties, and there was no escaping it. Even if the prince of Denmark wanted him to stay. 

"Don't, don't go...don't call me that," Hamlet was a stuttering mess. He relied on Horatio so much, and the love he had for him was boundless. 

"My—"

Horatio stopped himself when he saw the dark look Hamlet gave him as he almost said "my lord" again. 

"Sweet prince, I will be back. I will always come back." Horatio went to touch Hamlet, but Hamlet pulled away. 

"I'm so lost here, and even more lost without you, Horatio. You are so dear to me." There was tears in Hamlet's eyes, and Horatio then realized how much this was affecting Hamlet. 

Horatio's heart ached. He hated to be away from Hamlet. The prince was struggling through immense hardships at this time, and Horatio knew that his leave would only add to Hamlet's pain. 

"Hamlet..."

The use of Hamlet's name caused him to look up at Horatio with a startled expression. Then his eyes softened. "Horatio, I'm sorry."

Hamlet had nothing to be sorry for. Horatio rushed forward and enveloped Hamlet in an embrace, holding the prince to him. 

"Why do you say that?" Horatio felt his own tears falling down his face. "There is nothing that you have done wrong."

Hamlet tangled his fists in Horatio's clothes, shaking his head. "You're wrong. I'm weak, and so dependent. Look at me, begging you to stay here as if you're mine. I can't believe how needy I am..."

"But you're wrong, Hamlet." Horatio pulled away from the embrace so that he could look Hamlet in his eyes. 

"You're so wrong. You are strong and courageous. Everyday you fight these battles by yourself, and it's not weak to ask for help once in a while."

Horatio gently placed his hands on the sides of Hamlet's face. "And you're wrong...when you said I'm not yours."

Something flickered in Hamlet's eyes. He stared back at Horatio with slight confusion and perhaps even hope. 

"I'm yours," Horatio said softly. "And you're mine. Always."

Hamlet's lips parted with surprise that quickly transformed into admiration and love. His eyes seemed to dance with joy, and Horatio was afraid he would be blinded by the brilliance of Hamlet's fond smile. 

With enthusiasm, Hamlet twisted his hands in the front of Horatio's shirt. "I love you, Horatio."

"I lov—"

Before Horatio could answer back, Hamlet cut him off with a kiss. Horatio wasn't upset in the slightest, and he felt as if his soul was flying high above the clouds, filled with lightness and love. Horatio kissed Hamlet back with passion and softness, for he had been waiting for this moment since the day he had met the sweet prince of Denmark.

As Horatio felt Hamlet's fingers gently roam over Horatio's chest, with his lips softly pressed against Horatio's, Horatio knew those townspeople from before were completely wrong when they made their judgements about the prince. They had no idea what they were talking about. 

For a brief moment, Hamlet slightly pulled away. 

"Do you truly...truly love me?"

Hamet's eyes were curious with a touch of fear in them. Horatio realized he could bring Hamlet's entire world down with a few harsh words of rejection. He knew that he had such an effect of Hamlet, but he also knew that would never do anything to hurt Hamlet. 

"My sweet prince," Horatio started. He placed a hand on the side of Hamlet's face, which Hamlet leaned into fondly. "Never doubt my love for you."

An expression of wholesome love fell over Hamlet's face, and pulled Horatio into another sweet kiss. 

"Cold", "intimidating", and "believes he is better and smarter than everyone else" were the farthest descriptions from the truth about Hamlet that Horatio had ever heard. 

Hamlet was an angel on earth, tortured by the sorrows of humanity. 

And Horatio loved him so much.


End file.
